The present disclosure relates generally to antimicrobial glass compositions and articles incorporating such compositions. More particularly, the various embodiments described herein relate to glasses having antimicrobial attributes and articles that incorporate such glasses.
Consumer electronics articles, including touch-activated or touch-interactive devices, such as screen surfaces (e.g., surfaces of electronic devices having user-interactive capabilities that are activated by touching specific portions of the surfaces), have become increasingly more prevalent. As the extent to which the touch screen-based interactions between a user and a device increases, so too does the likelihood of the surface harboring microorganisms (e.g., bacteria, fungi, viruses, and the like) that can be transferred from user to user. Moreover, the housings which incorporate the touch-activated or touch-interactive devices also include surfaces that harbor such microorganisms that can be transferred from user to user. The concern of microorganism transfer is also a concern with equipment, furniture and architectural articles used in medical or office settings and many other articles in which users come into contact with surfaces.
To minimize the presence of microbes on various materials, so-called “antimicrobial” properties have been imparted to a variety of glasses; however, there is a need to provide entire articles (including the housing and any glasses used as cover glass) that also exhibit antimicrobial properties. Accordingly, antimicrobial articles useful for certain applications should be durable enough for the purpose for which they are used, while also providing continuous antimicrobial properties that are passive or do not require additional activation by a user or outside source (e.g., UV light). In addition, antimicrobial glasses and articles should provide controlled antimicrobial activity.